Forgotten Past Unknown Future
by Michi-Chan293
Summary: What happens when nothing is what is seems to be?When things are being hidden and people are being used without knowing it?Can anyone help? Will they? Involves Kiba my oc and others..
1. Prologue

"It isn't fair!" yelled the little girl. "Why cant I go play outside or on the playground like all the other kids?!" she went on.

The little girl was standing in a corner with her arms crossed.

"Because there is work to do. Are the fields and rice patties going to cultivate themselves?" argued another ,much older, girl.

The older girl seemed to be drunk. Her skin was extremely pale so even the slightest shade of pink was visible.

"Well instead of going shopping all day or drinking sake until you pass out (in other words, spending all the money) you should work a little too. Besides, you're the older one."

"Well Kiko if that's how you feel you can leave, im not going to stop you. You should be grateful I've taken care of you all this time. You'll have to come back eventually, there's no where for you to go." the older girl laughed and stood there staring at the little girl.

okay fine, she wants me to leave I will. Besides, shell be have too much of a hangover to remember this tomorrow. the little girl thought.

The little girl walked out of the house. As soon as the door closed you could hear the sound of pots, pans and glass being thrown at it.

The girl just stood there looking at the door in disbelief. The door opened and the older girl, who looked like she had even more sake, started throwing cups and knives at the little girl.

She just turned and ran down the road to the park.

No one was there.

I guess ill stay here for the night then. she thought walking over toward a tree.

She walked across the pitch black playground, past the swings and the slide, and sat under a beautiful Sakura tree.

Boy

"Come on Akamaru, mom said to be home by sundown." said a little boy to his puppy.

The boy picked up the puppy and started walking up the road to his home. He was walking through the poorer part of town by the fields and rice patties. As he was passing a small brown house , couldn't be very big inside, he heard someone arguing. He was going to ignore it but when he heard a drunken voice he decided to stick around just in case.

He put his dog on the ground next to him and both walked over to a bush and laid under it.

I wonder what's going on, this is usually a very quiet part of the village he thought, trying to listen to what was going on.

By the time he was aware of what was happening, a little girl ran out of the house.

She had short black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked about the same age as him, 9. She was wearing navy blue khaki capris and a light blue t-shirt and she was wearing ninja sandals.

Even though she was definitely not a ninja, most people in ninja villages often wore those sandals anyway.

There were loud sounds of crashing metal , like pots and pans, and crashing and shattering of glass being thrown at a wall or maybe the door.

why is she just standing there? She should run for it. he thought.

He saw the front door open. There was an older girl standing there. She started throwing knives and chucking glasses at the younger girl.

This girl had long black hair, about up to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and her skin was literally white. She was wearing black shorts with mesh stockings down to her feet. Her shirt was skin tight and it exposed most of her top and the bottom of the shirt stopped a few inches below her bust line.

She's so pale…I wonder if that's from way too much sake. he thought.

The little girl ran off in the direction of the park.

" I don't care when mom told us to be home by. I think we should go see if that girl is okay." the boy said to his puppy, Akamaru.

Kiko

"Hey." said a voice coming from behind her.

Kiko looked up.

Standing in front of her was a boy the same age as her with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He a strange red colored triangle on each cheek. Sitting in front of him was a small white puppy.

The puppy looked like it was smiling.

The puppy was so cute Kiko couldn't help but stare at it.

"That's Akamaru." said the boy laughing.

"Um. . . Can I help you with something?" asked the girl turning her head slightly to the side.

"No." he said, sitting down next to Kiko under the tree.

"Then. . .what?" she asked hesitantly.

Kiko was not used to having other people, especially kids, willingly communicate with her. And she wasn't exactly in the best mood to be talking to anyone right now.

"I saw what happened, I just wanted to see if you were okay." he said, shooting her a friendly smile.

"Yeah I'm okay. My sister gets like that pretty often so im used to it. Usually after too much sake or not enough sleep. Maybe both. Why?"

Kiko was confused. Why would someone she doesn't even know be worried about if she is okay after having an argument with her sister? It didn't make sense to her. If she was in her normal mood she would have probably thought it was a joke and walked away but this kid really did look concerned.

" Don't know." he shrugged. "If that was me, I wouldn't want to be by myself." he explained.

"Well like I said, I'm used to it. By the way," she added "My name is Tsukiko but you can call me Tsuki if you want to."

"Im Kiba. Do you plan on sleeping under this tree tonight?"

"Well, yeah. I don't plan on going home until after work tomorrow night." she said.

"If you want to, you can stay in out extra room." Kiba offered.

Okay now Kiko felt extremely uncomfortable. Someone was offering to be her friend and offering her a place to stay for the night all in one day. She was almost positive she was daydreaming or asleep.

"Umm. . .well I don't know."

She had to decide whether to go with Kiba or not but she felt extremely uncomfortable. She just met him and she barely even knows him but he was offering her somewhere to sleep for the night.

She looked up at the sky and saw that clouds.

They were getting darker and thicker. She remembered reading in a book somewhere that when the clouds are dark and heavy, it means rain.

If she stayed under the tree she would be soaked, the branches would only keep away very little of the water.

"I gotta get home now so if you're coming, lets go." Kiba didn't want his mother getting too worried.

Tsukiko followed Kiba and his puppy. As they passed her house she saw her sisters bf through the window.

She hated him so much. He treated her like dirt and he had no right to do that.

They walked rite through the 'poor section' of the village and were shortly at Kiba's house.

They walked through the door and the boy explained everything to his mother.

Kiba's mom smiled at Tsukiko and welcomed her to stay there for the night.


	2. 4 Years Later

-1 

It was a hot dry summer day. Tsukiko was in the fields, picking her last row of vegetables for the day.   
" Need some help." a familiar voice joked.   
Tsukiko looked up to see Kiba standing there. Akamaru was in his jacket.   
"You're just leaving the academy NOW?" Tsukiko asked in confusion. Still picking the vegetables.   
Kiba usually was out of the academy by mid afternoon, it was now almost sunset. The only time he would pass by the field at this time was either when he was out training or if he got in trouble with Iruka.   
" Yep. Today was graduation from the academy." Kiba smiled proudly and pointed to his new forehead protector.   
"Great!" Tsukiko smiled. "And for your first mission you can take THESE crates and bring them to THAT granary." she said, shoving the two extra crates at him.   
"Don't got much of a choice, do I?" he smirked and picked up the crates and began walking towards the granary.   
"Tsuki…can I ask you something?"   
"Uh, sure, but can you wait 'till after I check out?"   
Tsukiko took her card and gave it to her boss. He did some hand signs and the card went blank.   
" Great job Tsuki." he said. "That's double the amount than yesterday."   
Tsukiko smiled and collected her pay. All together this week she made $150. When she got home she would give her sister 50 and put the rest away in her savings box. Kiba and Tsukiko walked down the road. They were passing the park which meant they were halfway to her house. Tsuki remembered that Kiba wanted to ask her something.   
"So Kiba… what did you want to ask me?"   
Akamaru sniffed the air for a second then barked. Tsukiko knew Akamaru for 4 years already but still had no idea what he was trying to say. Which sometimes would get on her nerves but she didn't mind most of the time, it just confused her as to how Kiba could.   
" Where did you get that cut from?" Kiba asked seriously. "It's pretty deep."   
"What are you talking about?" Tsukiko asked confused.   
"Your leg, you have a cut on it right?" Tsukiko stopped walking and touched her leg. Right above her left knee cap. She had forgotten about it until now. She was surprised since she didn't feel it while working all day.   
----------------------flashback------------------(last night)   
"KIKO!" yelled Ayazumi at the top of her lungs.   
"What is it Ayazumi?" Tsukiko answered, walking into her sisters room.   
When Tsukiko was little she used to call her Aya but she hated it since a few years ago so now when Tsukiko calls her that she goes into a fit of rage often resulting in throwing things.   
"I'm tired so go to town for me and buy Mizuki a present." she said half asleep.   
_She's probably having a hangover and ran out of sake_ Tsukiko thought rationally.   
"Well I've been working all day and I just got home. Im your sister ,Aya, not your maid.   
Ayazumi got up and pushed her sister to the ground. As Tsukiko fell, her elbow knocked into her sisters mini-mirror and it shattered on the floor. Ayazumi took one of the bigger pieces and sliced her sisters leg with it. ------------------------------end of flashback-------------------- 

The two friends started walking again.   
"How did you- she started to say.   
"I can smell the blood, so can Akamaru, and then there's the fact that there's blood on you're the knee of your pants." he pointed at the spot.   
They walked in silence for a while.   
"Why do you stay there?" he asked trying not to show his concern. "You know you're more than welcome to stay at my house."   
"Thanks for being concerned Kiba but I'm fine. Besides, we would end up killing each other over the radio." she chuckled.   
_Should I tell him? No I…I cant he's my best ,only, friend. I cant tell him. I don't want him to worry. _she thought to herself.   
"I saved up enough money to join the academy." She said to break the silence.   
"That's cool. Ill help you train when you need to. Akamaru too." he said.   
They finally got to her house. She waved goodbye to her friend, took a deep breath and walked inside.   
Later that night   
Tsukiko finished eating her dinner. She walked down the narrow wooden hallway to her room, at the end of the hall and closed the door. She walked into the middle of the room and sat on the floor next to her bed. She lifted up the edge of the round carpet under her bead and pulled up the floorboard. Then she reached in and pulled out small, varnished, wooden box. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver colored key and opened the box. She poured its contents onto the floor in front of her. She put the box aside and on the floor was a picture. She picked up the picture and looked at it.   
In the picture was a woman , around 30, with beautiful long black hair and blue eyes. She also had very pale skin and was wearing a green Chuunin vest. There was also a man , around 30 also, with short brown hair and dark green eyes. His skin had a slight tan to it and he had a scar that started below his eye and ended an inch or so before his ear. He too had a Chuunin vest on. Also in the picture were two children. One around 10 and the other about 5. They were her sister Ayazumi and herself. She glared at the picture for what seemed like an hour.   
_Mother…Father…_   
Her eyes started to burn and get waters and she felt her throat tighten up. That hasn't happened to her in a while. She could barely remember the last time she felt that way.   
"That was long ago, no use crying about the past." she quietly said to herself.   
She put the picture on the ground and looked at what else fell out of the box. It was money, lots of money. About two years worth of savings which could be about 24 thousand dollars.   
Suddenly her door slammed open. She slowly turned her head to see her two least favorite people. Her sister , Ayazumi, and her sisters boyfriend , Mizuki,   
"So there's where the money's been going. You little thief." her sister smirked. Her cheeks were almost red from sake. "Oh and the baby's been crying I see." she started laughing.   
Suddenly Mizuki had Tsukiko pinned on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back. Ayazumi kneeled down and started pocketing the money. She then looked over and saw the picture. She lifted it up and looked at it, the tore it to pieces.   
"No. Stop it! GET OUT!" Tsukiko yelled.   
She could care less about the money. She could just work more overtime and save it up again. But the picture she couldn't replace. It was the only thing she had left to remember her parents by. The only way she could see their faces again.   
"Giving orders now?" taunted Mizuki.   
"I said. . . get. . . out." Tsukiko said coldly.   
Mizuki twisted her arm a little more. Tsukiko was about to scream. The pain shooting up her arm was becoming unbearable. It was about to break. Tsukiko blacked out. 


	3. Too late to know

-1The pain shooting through Tsuki's arm was slowly stopping. From nowhere, she felt a strength or maybe an energy that she never felt before. She somehow managed to push Mizuki off of her and slammed him against the wall behind her.

In her head she heard signs being called out. It took a while before she realized her hands were moving too. She recognized these signs, Kiba practiced them with Akamaru, they were chakra signs. She couldn't control her hands. When they finally stopped, the energy she felt in her before had left her.

She looked over to Ayazumi and Mizuki, a bright light blue light surrounded them. It started to get smaller as if it were being absorbed into their bodies.

Ayazumi started screaming in pain and Mizuki's eyes went wide. Ayazumi passed out and Mizuki was barely moving.

_Did I do this? _she asked herself in fear.

"How…how did you do that, where did you learn it?" Mizuki demanded, lifting his head up so he could look at her.

"I-I don't know… I just happened." Tsukiko said shaking, staring at her hands.

She turned to run out, she didn't know where, just anywhere to get away, to think.

Before she left she heard Mizuki's voice "Keke…Genkai.."

She looked over her shoulder to look at him but he passed out.

Ayazumi

"Lets go check on Kiko, she's being way too quiet." Ayazumi said walking toward the narrow hallway.

"Sure thing." Mizuki chuckled.

Ayazumi and Mizuki walked down the hall, Ayazumi finished the 3rd bottle of sake and placed it on the ground outside of the door. Then they barged through the door into Tsukiko's room.

The first thing that Ayazumi saw was the money, lots and lots of money.

"Mizuki, grab her." she ordered to her boyfriend.

Ayazumi smirked as she kneeled down, but as she reached for the money, she saw a picture.

She turned it over and looked at it, noticing the people in the picture.

_Mom! Dad! She doesn't need this. She didn't even know them, this picture is of no importance to her… besides, she got enough from them before they died, more than I could ever dream of. _

She quickly tore the picture to shreds. Billions of little pieces of paper falling to the ground like the rain in a hurricane.

_I hated you then, I still hate you now. Your faces make me sick! _she thought in her mind. Fury, anger, hatred all filling her body at once.

Her body felt heavy and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move she could only stare up at the ceiling and listen to what was going on around her. She then realized there was a faint light emanating off of her body. The light started getting lighter but she felt it entering into her body, the more into her it got, the more pressure she would feel. Her body felt as if it were slowly being crushed.

_What is this light..? _she thought to herself, her energy fading, her breathing slowing down. It was as if her whole body were shutting down.

She fought it and with what energy she had left she yelled "Ow! Stop it!

The pain in her body growing more severe.

The strange light was almost full absorbed into her body, the pain began to increase rapidly. At this point she couldn't even blink. Ayazumi's body couldn't take it anymore, and everything went black.

Tsukiko

Tsukiko ran as fast as she could down the dirt road path. She was so scared, she didn't even know what direction she was going in. The only thing she could think about was her sister.

_Is she okay? Did I kill her? What about Mizuki? _she thought, the only thing echoing through her head repeatedly.

She finally realized which direction she was running in. She was running toward the park, where she always went to think, where she always went when she had a problem, the only place she felt safe, the place she went when she needed to get away, the place where she met Kiba.

_That's right! she thought Kiba! No I cant get him involved with this. It isn't his problem I need to think this out on my own._

She kept running full pace down the path until she reached the park. She ran through the swings, past the slide and over to the tree. She clung to the tree for dear life as she sank down to the stump. She sat there with her knees curled up to her chest looking at her hands.

_They're okay.. They're only passed out that's all _she kept repeating to herself.

As she sat there thinking a kunai hit the tree a few inches above her head.

"Don't worry Tsukiko, you wont have to remember this for long." taunted a man.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. Shed been through enough already, not to mention just a few seconds ago a kunai just barely missed her head by an inch.

Tsukiko spun around to see a man, around 20, his short silver hair held back by a bandana. His brown eyes were emotionless, just staring at her with hatred. His skin was not pale white like Ayazumi's was but still pretty pale. In other words, Mizuki.

He walked toward her as she cowered in fear, too scared to move. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're not even going to attempt an escape?" he looked at her , his face was like stone.

Tsukiko would have tried to escape but she was so scared and confused. She was smart enough to know she didn't stand a chance escaping from a fully trained jonin.

"Don't ignore me." he said, jabbing a kunai into her side.

She curled up on the ground, squealing in pain.

She wanted to just get up and run, run for her life but she couldn't. Now she wished she would have gone to Kiba for help or even the Hokage but she was too scared and now look at her.

He started kicking her on the ground. When he stabbed her, he hit a main vein and blood was pouring out like a river after a week of rain. How badly she wanted that strength back, the one from earlier. But it didn't come.

Mizuki pushed the kunai back in the wound and twisted it. He then picked up his foot and stepped on the wound.

Tsukiko gasped for air. The pain in her side was becoming extremely painful and it was burning. To her it felt like someone was taking searing hot metal and pouring it into her side. It was getting harder for her to breathe and the blood was pouring out in bucketfuls now. Everything was starting to get fuzzy.

_I'm gonna die here. I guess it wouldn't be too bad, It would be better for everyone, they could live the way they want to. Ayazumi can drink and shop all she wants and live happily with Mizuki. _her vision was fading, she could see only shadows now_. The people who work in the fields can have my part and earn extra money for their families. Kiba could spend more time training and wouldn't have to worry about me. I think this is for the better. Her thoughts were then interrupted._

"Aw I'm sorry, does that hurt?" he laughed menacingly.

Tsukiko closed her eyes to except her fate. She winced as Mizuki put more weight on the wound.

"Done already? Surely you cant be that weak" he commented coldly.

Tsukiko opened her eyes just in time to see shadows of ,what looked like, shuriken blast Mizuki into the Sakura tree.

"What is this about Mizuki?!" a voice declared in disbelief.

With what little energy Tsukiko had left she moved her eyes to the side to see who had saved her. To her surprise it was…


	4. Hiding The Truth

Darkness. It was all around her and seemed to be never-ending.

"Did I pass out?" she wondered trying to find out where in the world she was.

As she lay there, the darkness became overwhelming. She listened as hard as she could but could hear nothing but the overwhelming silence. The wounds left by Mizuki felt un-existent and her body felt as cold as the air around her. The darkness surrounding Tsukiko was so dense, she couldn't tell how far her hand was from her nose without actually touching it. But the lack of heat consuming her made it hard to feel anything at all.

She tried to get up but, in her mind, there was no point. Its not like she knew where she was going, or where the hell she was to begin with.

"Tsuki."

Her name broke the silence. It was faint and she couldn't tell where it was coming from but she knew she herd it.

"Tsuki, please…" the voice trailed off again.

The voice was familiar to her. It was one she knew well.

"Tsukiko." The voice now echoed all around her as if someone were yelling it through an empty tunnel. It wasn't strong as it started out to be. It seemed now as if whomever it belonged to was on the verge of tears.

As she thought hard about what she was hearing, she noticed a small beam of light hurdling towards her. The last thing she remembered was, herself, being engulfed by the warm, bright light.

Beep, beep, beep, -

Slowly she began to open her eyes, revealing the sunlight which poured into her room through an open window.

What happened? she though to herself in confusion. W-was this whole thing a dream? she cringed as pain shot through her side as she tried to push herself into an upright position. Soon, the pain spread throughout her whole stomach and parts of her lower back.

"Gah..!" she winced, dropping herself back onto the bed as she looked around at her surroundings.

Before she could comprehend anything she jumped as she felt a slight tug by her side. She looked down by her arm to see an I.V poked into her skin. The thing tugging at her was Akamaru

She looked around. _If Akamaru is here, that must mean…_

In a chair to her right was none other than Kiba Inuzuka. He must've been there for a while, being that he was asleep in the chair to the right of her bed.

She looked to the left of her and saw a life support system along with a transfusion alongside a blue curtain, most likely a room divider.

"I'm… I'm in the hospital" she said to no one in particular.

She felt Akamaru climbing up her side toward her head. "Arf. Arf-Arf." He chimed happily.

She went to look over at Kiba but he was already at her side.

"Kiba," she stared in surprise."Why are you here? Who saved me? How long have I been out for? Where is Ayazumi? What about Mizuki'?" she asked a mile a minute, barreling him with questions.

"Okay, one question at a time." He chuckled. "First of all, I don't know who saved you, but youre damn lucky they did. And you've been out for about three days. And your sister," he took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye., "There's something I have to tell you.

Tsukiko looked at him. The way he was staring at her and his tone of voice, it didn't sound good. It was hard to get Kiba to be serious so when he was like that on his own, you just knew something had to be up, something terrible.

"Kiba." She looked him in the eye. "Tell me now."

"It's Ayazumi." He quickly darted his glare to the ground.

After that statement, a numb chill surged through Tsukiko's body. She remembered the light and her sister screaming. All the visions streaming through her head like a movie. But through all of that all she could think was, _Did__ I hurt her? Is she okay? Is it my fault?_

He started to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. _She's been through so much in the past few __days,__ I don't think she can handle it. I'll tell her another time, she __can't__ take it right now. _

He started to say something but dropped the kunai he was fidgeting with and bent down to get it.

Looking out the window panel in the door, Tsuki noticed two Anbu guarding the door. "What are THEY here for?" she asked her friend , gently changing the subject.

"Why do you think? To make sure Mizuki doesn't come back to finish the job. After all, he's escaped." Kiba broke the news to his close friend.

Tsuki gave Kiba a serious look before asking, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

He looked at for a second before answering. "Uh yeah sure, go ahead, anything"

She looked him in the eyes, then, she looked at the ground. "I wasn't afraid to die. Actually, the thought was comforting in a way.

Kiba's jaw almost hit the ground. What happened to his once optimistic friend? He was about to say something but heard something at the door.

Both looked up to see the Hokage talking to the Anbu.

_What's going on? Why is everyone acting so strange? Kiba is hiding something, I know it. __But why?__ And then there's the Anbu, and now the Hokage. What's wrong? _

The Hokage looked at Tsukiko and Kiba, and smiled as he walked through the door.

"Hello, Lord Hokage.? Tsuki and Kiba both bowed their heads as Akamaru jumped off of the bed and onto Kiba's lap.

The Hokage smiled. "It's wonderful to see you awake and on the road to recovery." He announced.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," she smiled her fake smile yet again. "But if it's not any trouble, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Tsukiko. Ill tell you whatever I know." He had his serious face on.

_More like whatever you choose to tell __me_Tsukiko switched her gaze from the Hokage, to Kiba, to Akamaru and then, to her feet.

"Who saved me?" she was curious of who she owed her life to. Even though she herself was sure that she wanted to die.

"That we don't know. When you were found, you were in the front of the hospital doors." He looked at her noticing her questioning herself, pretty sure she was only halfway paying attention. "But now," he hesitated, "There is something that needs my immediate attention." He then said his goodbyes and took his leave.

Tsukiko waited for the door to close, then waited a few seconds before changing her glare to Kiba.

"Kiba, what the Hell is going on?" she hesitated. When it was apparent that he was dumbfounded, she went on. "Why wont anyone tell me anything?"

Kiba quickly responded. "Tsuki just wait."

"No. I know for a fact that you're hiding something from me. I'm NOT stupid if you haven't noticed." She rampaged.

He looked her straight in the eye with the most serious look he could use. "Okay." He answered in defeat. "But you have to promise me that you'll let me help you. Promise me Tsuki."

Sensing the importance of what he was about to tell her, she nodded, verifying that no matter what he was about to tell her, she wouldn't try to run from it, she would let him help her. Or at least try to help.

"I read the reports on you. A few nights ago, when you were admitted into the hospital, they did an examination. Tsuki…" He stopped a minute to think. "That night, there were people seen in the village. People who highly resembled… TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
